


A Christmas Surprise

by StoneAndRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Gift Exchange, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Holidays, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Smut, Spanking, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneAndRoses/pseuds/StoneAndRoses
Summary: It was Neville’s first time attending Draco and Ginny Malfoy’s kinky secret santa holiday party and he wasn’t sure how the evening was going to go, but he was hoping a curly-headed witch would like her gift.





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's December 1st so I hope you all enjoy this fun, smutty holiday fic!
> 
> Thanks to Belisama for being the best beta a girl could ask for :)

_ Thank you for accepting your invitation to the Malfoy Holiday Party to take place at Malfoy Manor on December the 20th at 9 PM. Please dress sharply and bring some type of treat to share (this can be food or beverage). Attendance is contingent on participation in an adult gift exchange. Your assigned person can be found at the bottom of this parchment. If you need inspiration for your gift think of something you’d be embarrassed to open in front of your mum - It should probably be sexy. _

_ Draco and Ginny Malfoy _

_ Your giftee is: Hermione J. Granger _

Neville checked his invitation once more before ringing the doorbell to the massive Wiltshire mansion. 

“Longbottom, so glad you could make it,” came the familiar drawl of his new, blonde Hogwarts colleague. He reached out to shake the host’s hand before being ushered inside. “Almost everyone else is here. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Um, a glass of wine maybe?” he said, still clutching his packages to his chest. “I brought some chocolate that you and Ginny can put out later if you’d like.”

“That’s nice of you mate,” he said, taking the box and passing it to a house elf. “I take it the other package is your gift? Did you go with my suggestion?” The well known and wicked Malfoy grin was making an appearance far too early in the evening for Neville’s liking. Normally it took at least a glass of firewhiskey before 10:00 PM. 

He shifted back and forth a little, “Uh, yeah, cheers mate. I would never have settled on something without it. How did you two start this tradition anyways?”

Draco chuckled, “We were at some stuffy, traditional pureblood ball and were talking about how much we hated it. We were also piss drunk on champagne. My lovely wife decided we needed to start hosting a party that brought all of our friends together but was the complete opposite of the traditional holiday ball.”

“So you settled on an anonymous sex toy exchange right before Christmas?” said Neville returning a smirk to Malfoy. 

“Something like that. Head into the drawing room, that’s where we’ll mingle and open presents!” he said, shooing Neville out of the kitchen. 

When he got into the hallway, Neville instantly relaxed at the sounds of his friends laughing and talking excitedly with one another. He found Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, and George Weasley discussing the latest product coming out of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes for the Holidays. Across the room on a couch sat Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna Lovegood doing what he thought was gossiping, but he also heard something about nargles from Luna, so he wasn’t quite sure. Harry was the first to greet him with his girlfriend Tracy Davis. They apparently were also new to the party and weren’t sure what to expect. 

“It does seem a little weird,” admitted Tracy, “That I’ll be getting a sex toy from someone other than my boyfriend. But I’m always on board for a little rebellion.” 

“True,” said Neville, “I’m still not quite sure how I feel about it. But it will be entertaining to say the least. Do you know how Ginny and Draco pair people?”

Harry smiled, “Actually --”

“I wrote them an equation that pairs people off of a number of qualifications. That’s why you have to tap your wand to the parchment of the invitation when you accept,” came a new voice in the room. 

He knew who it was immediately and replied, “Of course you did.” 

Turning slightly Neville laid his eyes upon his giftee for the evening, one Hermione Granger. She had apparently dove head first into the festivities, and looked delectable in a tightly fitted, deep red velvet cocktail dress. With her hair piled on top of her head in braids, her collarbones were on full display, looking good enough to eat fudge off of. He smiled, noticing that her dress matched the smoking jacket he had opted for. 

“How very Hugh Hefner of you Neville,” she giggled, pulling him down into a hug. “How are you?”

“Fabulous,” he said, jumping into a brief breakdown of the Hogwarts term that had just finished. He was still loving his job, even if the students got on his last nerve now and again. It really had been the best decision to take Minerva’s offer.

“Well I’m glad to hear it,” she said with a radiant smile. She was by far the prettiest witch in the room, but he had thought that for some time. During school he had admired from afar, hoping that he might get the chance, but after they graduated both had rushed into post-grad studies and didn't have a lot of time. Now they only saw each other at get togethers like these, albeit normally they were a little tamer. 

“I’d love to hear sometime about how you made that equation. Your wand work seems as impressive as ever. How’s the Ministry treating you?” 

She sighed at this, “Fine. But I have been seriously considering taking Draco up on his offer to work at Malfoy Industries, heading up research. I’d have a lot less red tape to cut through.”

“Well I’m sure whatever you decide, you’ll be great.”

“Thanks Neville,” she smiled up at him. She had the most genuine, but simultaneously spine-tingling smile. 

At that moment, with the flair that only a Malfoy or Severus Snape could muster, Draco swept into the room and exclaimed, “Alright you lot find a seat, it’s time for the exchange to begin!”

“Since you’ve clearly been to one of these before, what should I expect?” asked Neville taking a seat on a bench next to Hermione. 

“That’s the brilliance of these, you never really know. They put all the gifts in the center and float them out one by one. You try to guess who gave the gift, and then move on. Gin talked me into going a little more kinky this year than I have in the past. I’m curious to see what everyone came up with.”

Kinky was an appropriate adjective. Blaise received a hand-carved, wooden paddle with a serpent handle from Theodore Nott, Luna had gotten some rainbow-dyed, self-levitating rope from Daphne, and Harry had gotten what seemed to be a plug with a golden snitch mounted to the base from Draco, who assured everyone the wings were functional. The tamest thing given so far had been some Slytherin colored nipple clamps Ginny got from Dean, but those had emeralds woven into the chain so they weren’t simple.

“Oh, Neville’s next!” squealed Ginny. 

A modest box wrapped in tartan wrapping paper floated to him. With everyone watching in anticipation, Neville neatly pulled off the paper and then the lid. At first he was confused. Sitting in the box on a pillow of red velvet was what appeared to be a black, silky cloth. Picking it up, he found it to be a blindfold. There was also a note:

_ I’m a blindfold right now, but with the incantations on the back of this card I can do all kinds of things like tie someone up, be used to spank someone, or even vibrate. Have fun! _

Clearly his gifter had put a lot of thought and hard work into this. 

“A blindfold? Seems a little tame,” chuckled Harry from across the room. 

“Apparently it does a lot of other stuff too,” said Neville. “There’s a whole list of spells I’ve never seen on this card. It seems to be custom.” He thought for a few seconds before his trousers suddenly became very tight upon the realization that the witch sitting next to him was indeed the person who had given him the toy. The only other people capable of charm work this complex were Theo and Draco and they had already given their gifts. 

Turning to Hermione, while also placing the box very strategically in his lap, he said, “Clearly you are the brilliant witch who gave me this gift so thank you.” Despite his unfortunately timed erection, Neville felt bold and leaned to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

She blushed at that, “You’re very welcome. I hope you enjoy it.”

“Oh, perfect,” drawled Draco. “Granger you’re up next.”

Now it was Neville’s turn to blush, he desperately hoped she wouldn’t be put off by his gift.

She eagerly tore through the paper and ripped open the box. She smirked upon seeing it’s contents, and slowly pulled the black leather riding crop out for everyone to see. 

“Hmmm, definitely someone who likes to have fun,” she said with a giggle. Good, she liked it. “Was it… you Ginny? You keep telling me I need to expand my collection.” Collection? Now Neville had a vivid image of himself staring at a wall of spanking implements with Hermione bent over, and tied to her mattress. His pants were not getting any more comfortable. 

Ginny smirked, “Not me my dear. You’ll have to do some sleuthing once we’re done.”

The rest of the gift giving was a laugh, but Neville was having a hard time concentrating anywhere other than his bench partner. If she was so intrigued, maybe he should say something once there was more mingling to be done. But he didn’t get the chance to. 

As soon as they broke for more drinks and talking, Hermione grabbed his wrist. She leaned in so that she could whisper in his ear. 

“I noticed you haven’t moved that box for the last thirty minutes or so. Is there something you’re trying to hide Mr. Longbottom?” His jaw was practically in his lap at this point. “I also noticed your blush when I mentioned my collection, which tells me you were probably the one who gave me the crop. ”

Swallowing hard, Neville attempted to find his voice. “Yeah, I did give you the crop. I heard along the grapevine it might be something you would like.”

She chuckled at this, “I suspect we’ve been set up then. You noticed we were the only direct pair? Ginny knows I’ve had a crush on you for ages and find those gardening arms of yours downright drool-worthy.” 

“It seems Draco may have picked up on my cues as well then,” he said smiling at this. Rejection did not seem to be in the cards tonight. 

Hermione scooted closer. “Would you like to test it out sometime? ...Maybe even tonight? I could show you how to work those incantations too. Just to... you know... make sure it’s working well.”

Neville took her hand and placed it on his thigh. “I’d love for you to show me how this toy of yours works, especially this spell for restraint.” He tapped the back of the card for emphasis. “It’s something I like to experiment with. And it would only be appropriate that we test the effectiveness of that crop. I didn’t have anything as supple as your arse to try it on when I bought it.”

“Oh, Neville. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that from you.” Standing, she quickly addressed the room, “It was really great to see you all! I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other at New Years. I’ve got an early morning tomorrow.”

“So soon?” asked Harry, “I can apparate and walk with you if you’d like. 

“Nah, that’s okay Harry. Stay with Tracy. Neville’s volunteered anyways.”

As they were leaving, they missed a knowing look that the Malfoy spouses gave each other across the room. 

\-------------

Upon unlocking the door, she lead Neville into her modest apartment in Muggle London. He had visited a few times before for tea or dinner, nothing serious. But he did have the distinct benefit of knowing that her bedroom was the third door on the right down the hall. 

She removed and hung her cloak, and immediately dug into her beaded bag. He enjoyed watching her dig around, her brows furrowed in concentration, but soon snapped out of it to remove and hang his cloak as well. 

By the time his scarf was neatly perched on the rack, Hermione was looking at him expectantly, holding out the blindfold and crop. 

“Alright Professor. Where should we start our little experiment?” Merlin, she was even sexier when she was being cheeky. 

“Ms. Granger, I think it best that you take your dress off, and put that blindfold on,” he said in mock seriousness. “Sound good love?”

After a nod, Hermione reached behind her and slowly unzipped her dress, which was so fitted that it didn’t immediately pool at her feet. She reached up to the sleeves, sliding it sensually down her figure until she was left standing in nothing but a pair of high-waisted, black lace knickers. Was it just him, or were her nipples calling out to be licked?

She hesitated to put the blindfold on, “Are you sure you don’t need any help getting...ready?” she asked in a breathy voice. 

He laughed at this, “Oh no. You’ve had me hard since I figured out you were the one who gave me the gift. I’ll be just fine.” She literally moaned at his response, and immediately tied the blindfold in place. 

Reaching out he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, getting her accustomed to his touch. He trailed his finger tip along her collarbone, up her neck, and down her back before placing his palm on the small of her back. Putting a small amount of pressure on it, he turned her and began to guide her down the hallway. He kissed her neck, caressed the underside of her breasts, licked the outer shell of her ear; he wanted her to be putty in his hands by the time they reached her room. 

It appeared that he was successful because she was breathing heavily by the time he bent her over the mattress. Lining up his groin with hers, allowing her to feel him through his pants, he removed his shirt and leaned over to make his front flush with her back. 

Whispering directly in her ear he said, “You look so delectable Hermione, I’d love to use this crop with you. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she hissed, wriggling her ass against him. 

“Good, how many swats do you think is enough to get you going?”

She giggled, “Oh we’re far past that. So how about twelve?”

“Twelve?” that was an odd response he thought. 

“Yes, for the twelve days of Christmas.” Merlin he loved this witch. 

He kissed her shoulders while working to take off his pants, “That sounds reasonable. But I think these knickers need to be removed first.” Hooking his fingers in the elastic, he slid them to the floor with little effort. While removing his own underwear, he used his foot to slide her feet apart. 

“Since we both know how many you’re getting, I don’t think you need to count. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear you,” he said, caressing down her arse. His fingers found her slit easily and he found that she was indeed “ready to go”. In less polite company, her current state might have been described as “drenched.” 

His first swat with the crop must have surprised her, as she jumped a little bit, but moaned. 

“Yes, Hermione, let me know how you like it,” he said, circling her clit. The next two hits were a little harder, but came in rapid succession on alternating cheeks. The slight reddening made Neville impatient. 

“What do you need, Hermione?”

“Unh, I need you inside me Neville, now.” Well that surprised him a little. But he was nothing if not obliging. 

He pushed two fingers inside her, pumping them a few times before pulling out to rain more swats down. 

WHAP WHAP WHAP WHAP

“Please Neville,” she moaned, writhing against the mattress. He leaned against her again, lining up his hard cock with her opening. 

“You’re sure, love? You want me inside you?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed. That was all he needed, and he pushed forward, stretching and filling her exquisitely. 

“Oh, Hermione,” he moaned as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. “You feel so good.”

Crop forgotten, Neville began to pick up his pace and soon was pounding into Hermione from behind as she desperately clutched the duvet. Her moaning became louder and louder, as he began to get closer and closer to his own climax. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me Hermione?” he said, once again teasing her clit as he kept his pace. “Are you going to come for me?”

He heard a slightly muffled, “yessssssss” as he began to feel her internal walls flutter. 

Fingers flicking over her clit, he decided to be more firm, “Come Hermione, come for me right now.” 

That pushed her over the edge, bowing up slightly off the mattress, calling his name. Her orgasm pulled his out of him, as he moaned, “Oh Hermione, good girl.” Once he was spent, he collapsed next to her on the bed and pulled her close. They settled in as he kissed her forehead. 

After some content cuddling, Hermione whispered, “You didn’t get to twelve.”

Laughing he said, “Well good thing we have five more days until Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> This is inspired by real life events (kinda). My boyfriend's grad school friends did these sex toy white elephants while they were all in school!


End file.
